Another Wonderland
by kaylaj42
Summary: Alice has spent her days in a mental institution since returning from Wonderland as a child. However, when she sees the White Rabbit through a looking glass she tumbles down into a changed Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

Another Wonderland Part One

Kayla Johnson

"Are you going to answer me miss Liddell or continue to fiddle with your gown?" The nurse barked at me with her unpleasant, scratchy voice.

I continued to pull at the loose threads in my hospital gown, and hummed softly to myself, ignoring her question.

"Alice, you will answer me at once! Or do I need to retrieve Dr. Burns?" She threatened.

I released my tattered gown and slowly lifted my head to gaze at her through my veil of raven hair.

"Hmm, did you say something?" I asked innocently, batting my long lashes for affect.

The nurse's red, painted lips thinned, and an angry blush bloomed on her plump cheeks

"Were you daydreaming of that ridiculous 'Wonderland' again; is that why you missed my question?"

I looked down at my spotless hands; "oh dear it appears I've spilled Mr. Hatter's tea all over my hands! Might I wash them?"

She rolled her eyes and gave a snort. "You are truly helpless, I will make sure Dr. Burns knows that your illusions are ever present!"

She stood and grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me off my small wire, framed bed. She proceeded to drag me out of the room and down the hall to the restroom, where she shoved me in. "Make it quick!" She slammed the door behind me and I could hear her heavy footsteps retreating down the hall.

I padded on bare feet up to the mirror, hung over the hand sink and stared into it intently.

My reflection's face scrunched up, when I saw nothing but the pale young woman, with slight dark rings under her violet eyes.

"Rabbit, where are you?" I whispered frantically, running my hands over the pane of glass. Even though the first time I had entered Wonderland it had been through a rabbit hole, Hatter had told me that I could always return through a mirror if I looked hard enough. I prayed that this dingy, mirror could serve as my looking glass. I couldn't take another year in this mad house; with its experiments and cruel doctors, I needed an escape. I could never return home though, my parents would just send me back. No, Wonderland was the only place I could go.

"Time's up miss Liddell, time to come out!" The nurse's bellow sunk through the door.

"Bloody hell, couldn't you have waited but a minute longer?" I grumbled under my breath. I had no time to waste. Tearing off a long strip of my gown, I wound it around one of my hands, then turned back to the mirror and smashed my cloth, wrapped fist into it. The mirror shattered on impact, like a stone plunking into the water and causing a rippling effect.

"What was that? What are you doing in there?" The nurse cried out from the other side of the door. I heard the doorknob creaking, and I knew she must be fumbling to unlock it. I quickly grabbed a shard of the mirror and hid it within the folds of my dress, right as the door burst open.

The nurse rushed in accompanied by a rather large guard, dressed all in white. Her beady eyes landed first on the mirror fragments that littered the tiled floor, then raised to the young woman standing amidst the wreckage.

"What have you done, you wretched girl?! She hissed at me.

I merely cocked my head to the side, and clasped my hands behind my back. "I saw the Jabberwocky in the mirror; I stopped him from coming through, no need to thank me."

She glared at me in return and turned to the guard at her side. "Take her back to her room and lock her up tight, she will be going without supper tonight!"

I smiled smugly, loving that I was causing my tormentor such angst. "That is quite alright with me; I had one too many scones at Mr. Hatter's tea party."

"Get her out of my sight now! Dr. Burns will deal with her come morning," she snarled to the guard.

I instinctively took a step back as the guard approached me, his burly arms outstretched to claim me. I let out a whoosh of air as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like I was a sack of luggage.

He turned around and carried me down the plain white corridors, to my prison. Once we arrived he flung me onto the bed and disappeared back through the heavy metal door. Once I heard the click of the lock, I stood and shook at my gown until the mirror shard tumbled out of its folds. I snatched it up like it was a rare treasure, and retreated back onto my bed, crossing my legs under me as I studied it. When I saw nothing but a sliver of my own reflection, I turned it over to the other side and stared at it once again; still nothing.

Frustrated I bit at my rosy lips and turned the shard in every direction.

"Hatter, Rabbit, Chesire!" I listed the names, hoping one of them would respond.

I listened carefully, but the only thing I could hear was the mutterings and wails of other patients down the hall.

"This is hopeless! Hatter you are truly mad!" I vented, tossing the shard across the room. It hit the wall and spiraled to the floor, where it landed harmlessly.

I drew my legs up to me and wrapped my arms around them, burying my face atop my knees.

"I don't understand, what do I have to do?" I sniffled like a young girl despite being nineteen years of age.

"Alice? Is that you Alice?" A timid voice called out.

My head whipped up at the sound, and I stumbled off the bed in my haste to get to the shard.

I grabbed it, careful not to cut myself on its sharp edge as I brought it up to my face. A pair of small, red eyes greeted me.

"Rabbit!" I squealed out in joy.

The only thing that was visible on the thin shard of glass was the eyes, and I noted that they narrowed at me.

"You sound faintly of Alice, but you are far too old to be Alice," Rabbit argued.

This caused my heart to sink; that my childhood friend did not recognize me.

"Oh course it's me Rabbit! I've grown that is all." I explained.

The eyes studied me again, but for a bit longer this time. "Those beautiful violet eyes, oh my great goodness it is Alice!" He cried excitedly.

"Rabbit, how do I enter Wonderland?" I asked with a hint of urgency.

"Why, just step through a Looking Glass of course," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I've tried staring into a mirror like Hatter instructed me but it's not working!" I vexed.

"Oh Alice, still as silly as ever I see. You can't simply just stare into a mirror and expect to be whisked away to Wonderland; you have to envision it in your mind and wish to go there."

"I wish to return there more than anything, things are not pleasant here in my world," I admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that miss Alice, but unfortunately Wonderland is not faring much better," Rabbit replied with a sense of foreboding.

"How so?" I asked tilting my head in concern.

The beady, red eyes darted back and forth frantically. "I can not say more; too many ears could be listening in on us through the looking glass.

"People can hear us conversing?" The thought chilled me, as I thought of who could possibly be listening in.

"I've said too much! Either come or stay, but I must leave; I am running late! Good day miss Alice," Rabbit dismissed, before disappearing from view.

"Rabbit! Rabbit, come back!" I whispered harshly.

When no eyes reappeared I sat back and grumbled to myself. "Just come through the looking glass Alice he says; it's simple he says. If it's so easy why haven't I gotten through?"

"Okay Alice you can do this, just clear your mind and imagine Wonderland."

I cupped the mirror shard in both hands and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. I pictured Wonderland's forest with its trees in impossible shades, and the towering flowers that showered petals that could crush. Then, even though it was an unpleasant memory, I thought of the Red Queen's garden. I could almost smell the roses, that dripped blood like an open wound. I could hear the soft applause as the Queen's court watched her score another hole in her twisted spin on croquet. Last, I thought of my favorite place in Wonderland; the Mad Hatter's cottage, with the long tea table covered with treats and trinkets right outside. My mouth watered, as I savored the memory of the buttery scones dipped in sugar, and the sweet teas.

Through my closed lids I could make out a bright light, and hear a faint thrumming. I opened my eyes and gasped in wonderment, at the glowing, pulsing shard in my hands. Suddenly the room around me began to shift, as the bed rose higher and higher and the hands on the clock on the wall began to spin in a flurry of motion. Then as quickly as the commotion had begun it came to a sudden halt. I held my arms out to balance myself as the room stopped spinning. Once it was still, I glanced over at the mirror shard and realized, that the room had not grown, I had shrunk.

I slowly crept over to the shard, that was now larger than me. I bent down and touched the surface with a fingertip, and nearly jumped when it began to ripple like water underneath my touch.

 _I think I understand; I believe I need to enter through the shard itself._

"Well I hope this works," I murmured, hitching up my skirt with both of my hands and stepping out onto the surface. I let out a cry as I was immediately pulled under, like a stone sinking into a pond. I couldn't see anything as I spiraled downwards in a series of flips and tumbles, my gown billowing up around me. My screams echoed the childish wails that had arisen from me when I had fallen like this, so many years ago.

I seemed to be descending through an endless dark pit, my stomach rising in protest and my long hair whipping against my face repeatedly.

 _I don't remember it taking this long the last time I came to Wonderland; perhaps I am plunging into Hell instead._

No sooner had the eerie thought entered my mind, when I glimpsed a sliver of light, growing larger and larger the closer I drew.

I finally slipped through the mouth of darkness, and landed in an ungraceful heap on solid ground. "Ouch that bloody hurt!" I hissed, pushing to my feet, and rubbing my back with both hands. Once the pain in my back subsided, I turned and took in my surroundings. I was in a small clearing, that I instantly recognized; it was not far from Hatter's house.

I started to begin my trek there, when I looked down and noticed I was not wearing the raggedy dress I had shown up in, but a more womanly version of the dress I had worn when I came to Wonderland as a child. It was a dark blue dress, that had thin straps for sleeves and was cut low enough to show a hint of breast. The bottom part of the dress fell to my knees, and swished around me when I moved side to side to inspect it.

"Now how did I get into this?" I wondered aloud as I walked over to a nearby creek and studied my reflection. My clothes were not the only thing that had changed. My hair was no longer a mess of tangles; its shiny strands cascading down my back to reach for my waist. I also observed that the dark shadows that had marred my appearance had been replaced by a healthy, pink blush.

"Well that's interesting," I whispered in awe of my rejuvenated appearance.

Still shaking my head in wonderment, I turned on my heel and followed the cobbled stone path that I remembered quite well despite the time that had passed since I had last tread it. As I walked, I could sense that something was off in Wonderland. I sensed a darkness that caused the trees I passed to curl in on themselves; that caused the air I breathed to thicken.

 _If the Red Queen was still alive, I would blame her for what I am experiencing now._ _No, she is gone, I defeated her myself."_ I reassured myself.

I continued on down the path, lost in my thoughts until I finally glimpsed the smoke rising from Hatter's chimney. I smiled, as I imagined him inside cooking his famous tea time treats.

"Hatter!" I called out, putting on a burst of speed as I closed the rest of the distance to his small cottage, and began rapping on the door with eager knuckles.

I heard a clanking on the other side as if a pan had been dropped, then hasty footsteps clicking towards the door. The door creaked open only a tad, and only an eye was visible through it. When the eye swiveled down to fall on me it widened.

"Alice?" The voice, with a slight timbre asked.

"Yes, it's me." I nodded, pleased that he had recognized me.

Before I could protest, the door swooshed open and Hatter wrapped a gloved hand around my wrist and tugged me inside, before slamming and locking the door behind him. He leaned against the door as he studied me, and I in turn studied him.

He looked exactly the same as when I had first met him. He had a stern, but handsome face that had a slight shadow cast over it from his top hat. His wild, blood red hair curled at his neck and brought out his dark brown eyes.

"You look...Different." He commented, finally breaking the silence.

I gave a small shrug of my shoulders; "that's what happens when you age."

"Not for me," he pointed out bluntly.

"Well, not everyone can keep their good looks forever," I teased nervously, uncomfortable with the scowl that seemed to be etched on his face.

"You shouldn't have come here," he grunted pushing off the door and making his way over to a steaming kettle.

I flinched at the evident displeasure in his voice. "I only wished to visit you; I've missed everyone terribly..." I trailed off.

He shook his head. "Oh Alice you may have grown but you are still as foolish as a child," he tsked.

I glared at him; if he kept this up I would be steaming along with the kettle. "Why are you speaking to me so rudely? I thought we were once friends!"

He took his time in answering, as he turned a knob on the stove to kill the heat, and that just angered me more.

"Only a child would come to Wonderland to visit, ignorant of the danger it faces," he responded plainly.

"And what is that exactly? It can't be any worse than the horrors I've faced in my world!" I snapped.

"Did you not sense the darkness out there, causing Wonderland to wither under its touch?" He asked, while walking over with the tea kettle to a nearby table and pulling out a chair to sit on. He poured himself a cup and took a long, savoring sip.

"I noticed that something was odd." I remarked. "Would you care to tell me what is going on here?"

He waved an arm to the open seat across from me. "Sit and I will explain since you seem to be in no hurry to leave," he scoffed.

I walked over to the chair still pondering why Hatter was acting so cold towards me. When I was a child he had been nothing but kind and welcoming. I slid into the chair and stared at him expectantly.

He sat his cup down with a clink and folded his hands on the table. "Recently, Wonderland has begun to 'rot' if you will; everything is darkening and the air is thick with untamed magic. I detected that the magic had Queen Red's familiar rose scent, and upon speaking with Caterpillar, he confirmed that it indeed appeared to be her magic.

"That's impossible!" I interrupted, leaning forward, causing my dark hair to whip with it.

"Let me finish dear Alice; he said that it was the Queen's magic, but it was not she who cast it."

My nose scrunched in confusion. "I don't understand, how is that even possible?"

Hatter smirked, and in turn answered my question with one of his own. "Tell me Alice, what did the Red Queen always have with her?"

I closed my eyes to think, and remembered that whenever I had seen the Queen she had always had a scepter with a heart as it's top. She had once even leveled the scepter at me, when she declared that I would be beheaded.

"Her scepter..." I whispered, in reply.

"Correct, perhaps you are not as foolish as I thought."

I glowered at him with my deep violet eyes and he just chuckled before continuing.

"While the Queen was indeed terrifying in her own right; it was the scepter that gave her magic. That heart atop the scepter is no ordinary heart, it is the very heart of Wonderland. So whoever controls the heart-"

"Controls Wonderland," I finished.

He nodded. "We believe that the Queen's scepter was stolen from wherever it was hidden, and that whoever is in possession of it is using it for their own ends."

I clutched a hand over my stomach as if that alone would be enough to stop it from dropping. "Why didn't Rabbit tell me?" I wavered.

Hatter's red eyebrows shot up. "So it was Rabbit that convinced you to return; of course he would fail to mention our current predicament. I should skin him for this," Hatter grumbled.

"He mentioned that all was not as it was, but he said he could not say more in case someone was listening in on us through the looking glass." I rushed out, hoping to save Rabbit from Hatter's wrath.

Hatter sighed wearily. "That was a good call I must admit for we can only assume that the looking glass is being watched intensely by whoever has the scepter. We wouldn't want them to know that Alice, the savior of Wonderland has returned."

"I'm hardly a savior, I defeated the Red Queen, nothing more"

"That is not what the people of Wonderland think; they are forever grateful to you for freeing them from the bloody reign of the Red Queen." Hatter argued.

Before I could respond, I was startled by the piercing cry of a familiar voice.

"Rabbit!" I cried, pushing from my chair and bolting for the door. I was stopped when Hatter swiftly grabbed me and pulled me to him, where I collided with his chest.

"Do not be stupid Alice and go charging into something without first seeing what it is." He chided against my ear before releasing me and striding over to look out the window.

"Well, well, well it appears to be Rabbit. Running late as usual perhaps?" He chuckled, then quickly cut off when he saw what Rabbit was running from.

"Impossible! It can't be!" He exclaimed.

"What, what is it?" I asked coming up to look out the window beside him. My eyes instantly widened in horror.

"It's the Bandersnatch! We killed it when I was here last, how is it back?"

"From the smell of roses, I would have to assume its been resurrected by the scepter," Hatter replied still mystified.

Not wanting to waste another second I grabbed the first thing I could find that would work as a weapon, which happened to be a fire poker.

Not giving Hatter another chance to stop me I threw open the cottage door and ran out, ignoring his demands that I get back inside. My bare feet slapped at the stones, as I ran down the path to meet Rabbit and the Bandersnatch. When Rabbit saw me he instantly ran behind me and gripped tightly to my dress, quivering.

"Alice kill that beast once more!" He begged, before scampering off in the direction of the cottage.

"Thank you ever so kindly for the support Rabbit." I bit out right before the Bandersnatch lunged into my line of sight. It began to circle me like the large, muscular cat it resembled. It was because of the Bandersnatch that when I returned home, I had been terrified of cats.

It paused in its circular dance for a second too long and I knew it was preparing to attack. I jumped back right before its teeth clamped over the spot I had just been.

"I don't know how you came back, but I can understand that you would be angry at me for killing you before," I let out in a ragged breath.

He growled and then pounced again, and this time I was not so lucky. His giant paw swung out in an arc, tearing bloody rows on my upper arm. I screamed in pain, and felt tears sting my eyes.

I was just grateful that he had struck my non-dominant arm. I bit my tongue against the pain and charged at the Bandersnatch, poker raised and ready. Before I could make contact, the beast flew over onto its side, letting out a roar. I glanced over to see a furious Hatter glaring at me.

"I told you not to be stupid Alice, and _that_ was stupid." He then turned his attention away just in time to catch his top hat as it flew back to him, blades sticking out of the brim. I had seen Hatter use his hat as a weapon before and it was a very fascinating one at that. The top hat could be thrown like a boomerang, and knives would eject from the brim.

"Sorry for not standing by and watching Rabbit get killed!" I quipped, already getting back into a fighting stance as the beast pushed back to its feet. Hatter immediately threw his hat back at the Bandersnatch, only this time the beast dodged it and the hat became imbedded in a nearby tree trunk.

I heard Hatter shout a word that would have earned me a slap to the face if I had spoken it back in London.

"Hold on Alice, I'll draw it over to me as I get my hat." Hatter called to me, before making a dash for the tree, the tails of his jacket flapping behind him.

 _He'll never make it, the Bandersnatch is too fast!_ Knowing what I must do, I drew the large cat's attention back to me.

"Come here, you bloody twit of a beast!" I mocked, waving my arms over my head.

My plan worked and the beast turned back to me and came running, full trot. When the great cat was within striking distance, I mirrored its earlier action and lunged forward, plunging the poker's tip into its heart. The Bandersnatch's slitted eyes widened in shock then closed, as I yanked the poker free of its chest in a spurt of blood.

As soon as the beast slunk to the ground, I fell to my knees breathing heavily.

Hatter returned a moment later and examined the fallen beast.

"That was impressive, but foolish," he remarked as he came over to scoop me up into his arms.

"Come, let us tend to your wound and speak with our Rabbit."

I thumbed through another page of the book I was reading on the beasts of Wonderland, when a timid knock sounded on the door to my study.

"You may enter!" I boomed out, eyes still roaming over the print in front of me.

A moment later the door creaked open as the captain of my guards entered and immediately took a knee in front of me.

"I assume you have a good reason for disturbing me while I am in my study?" I asked, with a warning lift of one brow.

"Indeed, sire," the captain spoke, still kneeling.

I flicked my arm lazily, "you may rise now."

The knight nodded and pushed to his feet. "I wanted to report to you that the looking glass has captured an interesting sight that I thought would please you my king."

I leaned forward in my cushioned seat, my long blonde-white hair rustling. "And what might that be?" I asked, feigning boredom, when I really was quite intent to learn what he had for me.

"I thought it might please you more to see it for yourself my king, so I brought a looking glass for you to view it through," the knight said proudly.

"Well then, let us watch it together," I said.

The captain nodded, then pulled out a small mirror adjourned in a silver frame, then tapped its surface with his finger. The mirror rippled slightly, before a scene began to play out within it. I watched intently as the Bandersnatch chased the well- known White Rabbit through a forest, but that didn't interest me. It was the woman standing at the end of the path as if awaiting their arrival that fascinated me. She wore nothing but a deep, blue gown that clung to her curves, and matched with her stunning violet eyes. I noticed she held something in one hand and I looked closer to see that it appeared to be a fire poker.

"Now what is she going to do with that?" I mused, the corners of my lips quirking in a smile. My question was soon answered as the woman began to fight the beast, her waist length hair flying around her as she moved. She sustained a deep injury to the arm but still she didn't falter. Another person came into view and I instantly recognized who my court referred to as the Mad hatter. He intervened in the fight in an attempt to save the woman, but I could tell she would not need his help; she was glorious.

The Mad Hatter faded from view again and I watched as the woman taunted the beast, her arms open as if to welcome it. I held my breath in anticipation as the beast lunged forward and she met it with a poker to the heart. The woman then crumpled to her knees and the scene ended with the Mad Hatter carrying her towards a cottage. I sat back in my chair, disappointed that the scene had ended. That was perhaps the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and her bravery made her all the more stunning.

I turned to my guard. "Who was that woman?" I demanded.

"I believe the Mad Hatter called her Alice, my king." The knight replied.

This caught me off guard; I had been so entranced at the sight of her I hadn't even heard when her name was spoken.

"Is she _the_ Alice, that defeated the Red Queen?" I asked, more to myself than to my guard.

"I can not say for certain, as I have never met the famous Alice."

 _Could this be the Alice that as a child overthrew the Red Queen? Could this be the girl the realm called savior?_ I certainly thought this woman was brave enough to be the child legend of Wonderland, but I would never know unless I met her and I wanted, no _needed_ to meet this captivating woman.

"I want you to find where this Alice is and bring her to me, I must meet her." I ordered my captain of the guard.

"Yes, my king," the knight bowed low before exiting the study.

Once I was alone, I cupped the mirror between my hands and willed this Alice to appear again.

The end for now...


	2. Chapter 2

Another Wonderland Part 2

By, Kayla Johnson

 _"I don't know how to defeat the Red Queen, Mr. Caterpillar! I cried clenching my hands into fists, tears of frustration making uneven paths as they flowed down my wobbling cheeks._

 _The large caterpillar took another deep swallow of his hookah before expelling a ring of smoke that framed his weathered face adjourned with a monocle._

 _"Little Alice, the answer which you seek is within reach, if only you clear the fog that clouds your mind," he drawled in his heavy monotone._

 _I sank to my knees, my ragged, blue dress splaying around me in broken waves. "Please, no more riddles! Please, just tell me how to stop her and how to save Wonderland!" I begged._

 _He rolled his yellow eyes, "I had forgotten how fresh and grounded the minds of youth are. While I despise having to simplify my meanings in order to appease minds not as competent as mine, I will make an exception just this once. Now, pay close attention young Alice for I shall not repeat myself."_

 _I instantly perked up and nodded my head in understanding before he continued._

 _"What is Red the queen of?" He asked._

 _My face scrunched at the seemingly pointlessness of the question, but I answered nonetheless._

 _"She's the queen of the Red Court of Wonderland of course!"_

 _He exhaled as if trying to grip on to the little patience he possessed. "Yes, but what is her title?"_

 _I bit my lip in thought. "Umm, the Queen Of Hearts?"_

 _"Very good, now why would would she be called that?"_

 _"I-I'm not sure, I do know that her palace is decorated with them though."_

 _The caterpillar nodded. "Yes, but not only does she decorate her kingdom in their likeness, she also..." He paused as if savoring the next word before continuing. "Collects them."_

 _"You can't mean real hearts," I whispered with unease._

 _"Oh but I do, and she does. Her very own heart placed atop the tallest pedestal of them all and covered with a glass dome that can not be shattered by anything less than the scepter she is never without._

 _"How is that possible? How can she live without her heart?" I asked._

 _"Even when her heart was planted firmly in her chest, it was a dead thing, shriveled and black. Unable to feel love, she tore it out and put it on display as a constant torture to herself, and a fuel for a hatred only she could feel. Her heart is the chink in her seemingly impenetrable armor. Destroy her heart-"_

 _"And you destroy the Queen," I finished._

 _The Caterpillar's words echoed in my head as I ran down the checkered floors of the Red Queen's Palace, my frantic footfalls causing a resounding of slaps on the tile. My blood left a spotted trail behind me, as the slash on my cheek inflicted by the Knave's sword, wept crimson tears._

 _"Once I reclaim my scepter, I shall pluck that beautiful heart from your still beating chest and it will be the finest in all of my collection!" The Red Queen cackled from a distance that was quickly closing. I gripped the jeweled scepter tighter, my fingers clenching the glass, sphere top where the very heart of Wonderland rested inside. All around me, paintings of creatures and people with disturbing proportions almost seemed to leer at my plight, their eyes haunting from their lack of lucidity._

 _At the end of the long corridor I could make out a heart-shaped door that surely served as the entrance to the Vault of Hearts. I dashed the remaining length to the door, my knotted hair billowing behind me. When I reached the door, I saw no doorknob nor handle. Pushing against it proved useless as well. The Queen's voice sounded closer now._

 _"Having trouble dear Alice?" She mocked, voice laden with a sweetness she did not possess._

 _Panicked, my eyes roamed the door until they fell on a circled recess at its center. Without thinking, I raised the scepter and plunged the top into the recess. As soon as the scepter made contact, a crack appeared at the center of the door and traveled outwards until the entire door shattered._

 _Dodging the raining shards, I ran through the entrance of the vault and gasped at what I saw._

 _Shelves lined the walls, hearts of various sizes and colors resting on them. I spun in a half-circle until I saw a lone pedestal with a withered heart on top, a glass dome protecting it. In one stride I was beside it, the scepter in my hands raised and ready to strike down._

 _"Stop right there you wretched girl, the Queen demands it!" Red sneered as she stepped over the remnants of the door, one hand lifting her heavy gown, while the other pointed a red tipped finger at me._

 _Her white powered face lost some of its angry blush as she slowly edged closer._

 _"Do you really want to kill me Alice? I thought your heart was too pure for that."_

 _My arms shook as I held the scepter over my head, but I did not make any move to lower it._

 _She smiled when she saw my hesitation, her painted red lips parting to reveal gleaming teeth._

 _"Yes, that's right Alice, put down the scepter and I will let you keep your heart, I will even allow you to leave this place along with your Rabbit and Hatter. Won't that be nice Alice? You leaving with your friends and remaining pure of heart?" She soothed, her heels clicking as she continued forward._

 _I knew that the Queen spoke only lies, and if she did speak truth I would still risk the pureness of my own heart to save the hearts of the people of Wonderland._

 _I turned my face to her, my voice void of emotion. "I'm sorry." Bringing the scepter down with all my strength, I shattered the dome._

 _"Noooooo!" She screeched as she lunged towards me, her fingers curled like claws._

 _I snatched the blackened heart off the pedestal and crushed it with one hand. When I opened it again, ash trickled through and the Red Queen was no more._

"I'm so sorry Alice! Poor, sweet Alice!" A voice quivered, as something wet dabbed at my head in a series of gentle taps.

My eyes slowly opened, the process taking much longer than it should. Blackness receded from my vision, and when the haze cleared a pair of widened red eyes greeted me.

Rabbit released the rag he was holding, and fell backwards from where he knelt on my chest in surprise.

"Oh goodness, you nearly frightened the fur right off me!" He stuttered, righting himself and adjusting his patterned waistcoat.

I tried to lift myself into a sitting position, but cried out when a searing pain shot through my body, and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Alice, you must not strain yourself, you've been poisoned!"

"I what?" I croaked, my throat as dry and rough as sand.

Rabbit glanced down and began to fiddle with his ever present pocket watch before replying.

"You see Alice, when you were scratched by the Bandersnatch, it poisoned you. Normally a Bandersnatch would not have that ability, but this particular one seemed to have an air of darkness about it."

"I'm poisoned?" I gasped, willing myself to glance down at the arm that had been clawed and wishing I hadn't. The jagged, bloody rows left by the swipe of the Bandersnatch were now black in color, and the skin them was a dark purple hue. I quickly looked away, feeling even fainter from the revolting sight.

"Am I-am I going to die?" I whispered.

Rabbit hopped forward and took one of my hands in both of his. "Of course not! As we speak Hatter is out fetching a healer!" He reassured, patting my hand lightly.

"Tell me something Rabbit."

"Yes, Alice what is it?"

"If Bandersnatch poison has not existed prior to this, then how can it be remedied?" I asked, my voice as lifeless as I was beginning to feel.

He shook his head, his white ears drooping. "I do not know Alice, but we will find a way and I promise you that unlike me, it will not be late."

I managed a small tweak of my lips at this and wiped a hand across my forehead that was moist with sweat.

"I don't remember Hatter leaving," I remarked.

Rabbit plopped of the bed and and made his way over to a tea set that sat on a nearby table.

"I imagine that you wouldn't." He replied, pouring steaming liquid from the teapot into a cup resembling a flower.

"You fainted just as soon as you crossed the threshold back into the cottage. Luckily, Hatter was still carrying you."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, a few hours at most." He replied, returning to my side to offer the teacup.

I attempted to raise my hands to collect it, but seeing the tremendous shaking in my hands, Rabbit decided to serve it to me.

I tilted my head back as he gingerly poured the tea into my mouth. I drank eagerly, despite the fact that the hot liquid burned as it traveled down my throat. I felt absolutely parched, and the lavender tea was surprisingly refreshing.

"Slow down Alice, you don't want to upset your stomach in addition to everything else." Rabbit chastised, drawing the cup back.

"I apologize, I didn't realize how thirsty I was."

"It is most likely due to the fact that you are shedding water, like I've never seen." Rabbit replied, snatching the discarded rag, to once again mop up the sheen of sweat that had broken out on my face.

I jumped when the door flew open with such force that everything in the small cottage shook. Hatter, looking flustered strode through the door, one hand dragging an old woman behind him.

"Quickly, you must attend to her; you wasted enough time as is scavenging around for those herbs!" Hatter directed towards the woman.

She withdrew her wrinkled hand from his, and swatted at him in annoyance. "Those herbs you seem so dismissive of are the ones that will save this girl's life! Now, be a dear and give me my basket and then go in the corner where you will not disturb me!" She barked.

Hatter's deep brown eyes darkened a shade, his pale lips thinning into a taunt line, but complied, extending the basket that hung from his arm.

Her chubby hands snatched the basket like a frog would a fly, and shoved past him to make her way towards me. I watched as Hatter bowed back and leaned against the wall, his arms crossing over his chest and his eyes falling on mine. He gave a small nod before his face became an unreadable mask.

The woman swept off her oddly shaped leather cap that sat nestled on her gray curls, and slipped out of her matching brown coat, and discarded both on the floor, before rubbing her hands together.

"So, a nasty scratch from a Bandersnatch eh?" She stated more than asked, as she grabbed my injured arm to draw it closer.

I nodded, gulping from the effort that even the smallest action cost me. "It wasn't a normal Bandersnatch though, as it was able to poison me."

"Well that much is plain to see. Look at that wound!" She exclaimed, her eyes roving over the tears in my arm." She turned to Rabbit who was idling at the end of the bed, one of his padded feet drawing circles, his eyes downcast.

"You! Be useful and go fetch me something to wash this with!" She ordered.

Rabbit scampered to do her bidding, grumbling under his breath; "what an unpleasant woman!"

She turned her attention back to me. "I'm not going to sugarcoat things; this process is going to be quite painful."

"Lovely," I murmured.

Rabbit returned with a sponge and a small pail of water, setting it down with a plank. The healer nodded in approval.

"This will do, now scurry off, I don't need your carrot breath breathing down my neck while I work." She dismissed.

Rabbit clenched his hands into fists and stalked off. "Carrot breath? What an unsophisticated insult!"

Despite my predicament, I couldn't help but give a light chuckle. The only other person I knew who could prove so bothersome to Rabbit was Chesire. Those two had always interrupted the calmness of afternoon tea with their childish arguments over remedial topics.

"What is so amusing child? Or are you becoming delirious from the fever?" She asked, putting a hand to my forehead.

"Just reminiscing," I replied softly.

"Well keep it up, and hopefully it will help distract you from the pain." She said, as she applied the sopping sponge to my arm and started scrubbing, none-too-gently over the bloody rows.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out, even as tears seeped from the corner of my eyes.

Her brown eyes narrowed as she peered closer at my arm. "This is going to require a generous amount of stitching.

She reached into her basket and withdrew a folded handkerchief from within it. She laid it on the bed and unwrapped it, revealing an assortment of herbs.

"I'm going to have you eat all these herbs just to be safe, as I've never seen this type of poison before. If any of these work you should be feeling better by the time I'm done with your stitches."

She passed the herbs to me, and I ate them one by one, nearly gagging from the moldy taste accompanied by the brittle texture. I swallowed them grudgingly as one would any medicine, my mouth twisting in displeasure. The healer viewed my reaction, a wry smile on her round face.

"Not the most pleasant things to consume, but hopefully it will do the trick. Now brace yourself because I'm going to begin stitching up this mangled mess you call an arm." Again, she reached into the basket and pulled out a spool of thread along with a needle, whose sharpness made me wince without even having to touch me. She bit off a long piece of thread and looped it through the needle's hole, with practiced ease. I closed my eyes as she began the process of sewing the wounds closed, my lips quavering with each prick of the needle's tip until I finally grew numb. I wasn't aware that she was finished until I heard the satisfied brushing of hands.

She turned her gaze to me, her expression becoming grim. "Are you feeling any better? The herbs should have taken effect by now."

"I feel no different," I breathed.

"I feared as much. This poison is not natural, and therefore can not be remedied by normal means."

"What are you saying?!" Hatter seethed, pushing off the wall from where he leaned, his brown eyes glinting dangerously.

Her voice took on a firm tone, unmoved by Hatter's anger. "What I'm saying is that nothing I do will be able to cure her. If she is to have any hope of surviving then she will need to be treated with magic, which unfortunately I do not possess."

"Where do you suggest we find a magic user? The only one I know of is Caterpillar and he hasn't been seen since the Red Queen was defeated!" He whisked off his hat and threw it aside, running pale hands through his fiery red locks.

"I know of a great one who resides by the Pool of Tears," she answered.

"That's a days travel! How long does Alice have?" He barked.

"While this poison is powerful it seems to be slow moving in its route to the girl's heart; I would say you have a little more than a day."

"Wonderful! Thank you so much for your help!" Hatter said with mock enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have helped more. The healer's name is Beatrice, and you can't miss her cottage once you get to the pool, for its the only one there."

"Very well, then we have wasted enough time here."

Striding past her he scooped me into his arms as if I weighed nothing and headed towards the door.

He halted at the doorway and called over his shoulder, "Rabbit fetch my hat, and Greta please collect your things and see yourself out."

Before the door closed behind us, I gave the slightest of nods to Greta, for that was all I could manage.

"Really, you could let Rabbit ride in the cart with me," I chastised, listening to Rabbit's huffs as he ran behind us.

Hatter didn't turn his head from the road, bringing the reins down with a swift whip to fasten the horse's pace.

"Two horses can only pull so much weight Alice; besides I think he has earned his punishment for bringing you here in the first place."

"No one forced me to come back Hatter, I came of my own volition."

"Yes, but you were ill informed of the state of Wonderland," he bit out.

"Doesn't matter, I would have come either way. You don't know the Hell I've been in." I whispered, closing my eyes as if to ward off the painful memories.

"So you left one Hell to come to another; bloody brilliant Alice." He muttered, shaking his head.

 _Why is he so cold? It's almost as if madness has left him only to leave bitterness in its place._ To weak to argue, I remained silent and listened to the beat of hooves snapping over the branches and leaves that littered the forest floor until a nagging thought urged me to give it a voice.

"You said that Caterpillar hasn't been seen since we defeated Red; do you have any idea where he could be?" I asked, my voice weighted with concern for my old, cranky friend.

Hatter was silent for a moment before replying. "Once the war was over and we had seen you home, Chesire, Rabbit, and I went to check on him and when we reached that giant, ghastly tree he calls a home he was nowhere to be found and no hint as to where he might have gone. No, nothing but the withered remains of some sort of shell."

My brows furrowed. "Shell? Surely you must mean a-"

I was cut off by Rabbit's shrill warning. "Something's approaching and by the sound of it, it's a lot of somethings!"

"Leave it to the one with ears the size of griffins to hear something we don't. Is it coming from behind or forward?" Hatter barked to Rabbit.

"Behind and closing in fast!" He panted.

"Then we will simply have to move faster. Rabbit jump in the cart and support Alice, this ride is about to become quite chaotic." He brought the reins down with enough force to receive neighs of protest from the pair of horses, as they put on a burst of speed.

Rabbit jumped and landed non-too gracefully into the cart.

"Why are we panicking? We don't even know what is behind us!" I asked Rabbit.

"Whether it is a friend or foe, we cannot afford any delays Alice. He answered, gripping unto the side of the cart as it went over a bump.

His ears twitched as he listened to something that I could not make out.

"Horses, at least five and a carriage perhaps?"

"You know all that just from listening?" I asked in awe.

"My sense of hearing was why the Red Queen had me serve as her adviser; it was a useful tools for detecting spies within the court..." He trailed off shaking his head.

"I'll always be in your debt Alice for freeing me from servitude, and even more for saving me from that Bandersnatch." He shuddered from the very memory of it.

"Well you can repay that debt by saving me now," I gave a weak smile.

"Don't you worry Alice, we will get you to the Pool of Tears even if I have to carry you myself," he proclaimed proudly.

His red eyes widened when a loud snap indicated that something broken through the brush behind us. A series of snaps followed as more riders emerged.

"Hatter they're on us; we can't outrun them!" Rabbit cried, his ears slouching in defeat.

"Halt by order of the White Court!" One of the riders called out.

"Sorry my friends but we don't have the time nor desire to stop for anyone!" Hatter boomed back and continued to bring the reins down.

"The White Court? Gryffin's beard, they have finally found me!" Rabbit wailed, covering his eyes with trembling hands.

"They're after you?! Hatter exclaimed.

"I believe so. When the war with the Red Queen ended all former citizens of her court were required to report to the White Court for sentencing, but I knew they would hang me so I never went!"

"You fool, they are going to kill us all for your cowardice! If you want to redeem yourself then surrender to them now!" Hatter growled.

"You have been warned, stop now or we will be in our right to use force!" One of our pursuers warned,

"Please Hatter, you can't hand me over to them! I'll be skinned!" Rabbit cried.

"Alice doesn't deserve to die for your mistake Rabbit!" Hatter snarled back, taking the cart around a sharp bend.

"I-I can't! Surely there must be another way?"

"We do not have time for this!" Dropping the reins, Hatter pushed himself up, and stood on the driver's bench. His arms arms shot out to balance himself, and once he was stable he whisked off his hat with an angry grunt and threw it towards the riders. I pushed myself up and looked behind me to see the hat flatten and blades sprout out of the brim as it had before in the battle with the Bandersnatch. It whizzed towards one rider, who fell off his horse dodging the deadly blades. The hat continued on and I had to refrain from laughing as the rest of the soldiers shouted in alarm and bowed their heads to evade it. Just like a boomerang, once the hat had made its round it came spiraling back to Hatter, who caught it with eased practice.

"One down, four to go," he breathed. Just as he prepared to throw it again an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. With a cry his knees buckled and he toppled off the cart with a loud thud.

"Hatter!" I screamed in unison with the horses cries of protest at the disturbance.

"Keep going Alice!" Hatter grunted.

"We're not leaving you!" Summoning what little energy I possessed I crawled toward the rider's bench and scrambled to grab the sliding reins. When I finally grasped them I pulled back with a single tug that brought the horses skidding to a halt.

Jumping out of the cart I stumbled over to Hatter on quavering legs before collapsing beside him.

"You foolish girl, what have you done?" He bit out wincing in pain.

"Stop this madness!" Rabbit cried leaping out of the cart and walking slowly towards our pursuers with his hands raised in a pleading gesture.

The soldier who appeared to be the leader raised his arm and ordered the men behind him to halt.

"Why if it isn't the infamous White Rabbit! What a surprise to find you scurrying about." The knight chuckled, pulling off his white helmet to reveal a middle-aged face laced with scars.

"Wait...If you're surprised to see me then you're not here for me?" Rabbit quivered, looking puzzled.

"While you are considered a coward among the White Court for not facing your punishment for aiding the Red Queen during the war; we have not been tasked with seeking you out in quite some time."

At Rabbit's relieved expression the knight quickly continued. "That does not mean we will not be taking you into custody as your crime is unforgivable."

Unable to idly listen anymore, I raised my voice and glared over at the knight.

"Leave him alone! He aided me in defeating the Red Queen, he was never truly aligned with her!"

His eyes shifted from Rabbit to me and a grin formed, causing the scars on his face to crinkle.

"Well you must be Alice, the girl we were tasked with bringing in."

His eyes narrowed as he studied me. "You don't look too good, hardly anything like the beauty we glimpsed in the mirror glass."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "We don't have time for this, Hatter is injured and I am poisoned and we must make our way to a healer!"

"You're poisoned?" He asked.

"Yes, and I'll be dead in a matter of hours unless you allow us to leave. Whatever offense I have committed against the White Court to warrant my capture I will accept and go with you willingly after. Please..." I finished.

He seemed to consider for a moment before ultimately shaking his head.

"Your request is denied, my King will be most displeased if he is kept waiting."

I opened my mouth to argue but he he raised a hand to silence me.

"We have the best healers in Wonderland at our court, you will come with us and we will provide you the care that you require. Do not put up a struggle and I will extend the same curtsey to your Hatter."

With great effort Hatter pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing in pain as he did so. "No, we'll never make it there in time!"

I put a hand on his arm. "Now that you are injured we might not make it to the Pool of Tears either."

"Yes, and who is to blame for our current predicament Alice?" He glared over my shoulder.

I lowered my voice so only he could hear. "I know, but we have no choice and as soon as we are healed we will leave."

"It sounds like you are wanted for something Alice, what makes you sure they will allow us to?"

"We _will_ leave," I reiterated. Before he could protest, I stood on wavering feet and turned my attention back to the knight, my vision swimming.

"We will go with you if you promise to help Hatter as you said."

"You have my word as captain of the guard," he smiled, giving a small bow.

"We're almost there," the captain called over his shoulder.

"I still think this is a very bad idea; while the White Court is different from the Red Court it is still unbearable in so many ways. It's why I left..." He added quietly, placing a hand on his bandaged shoulder where we had removed the arrow prior to setting out.

"You never told me you lived there."

"It's a moment in my life that I would rather forget, unfortunately by coming here I will only be reminded."

I did not press him further, deciding that it was a tale for another time, perhaps when I wasn't on the brink of death.

We rode in silence for the remainder of the trip, the occasional creak of the cart the only sound to be heard.

"May I present the White Court!" The captain exclaimed proudly, as we entered through pearly gates that served as the entrance to the kingdom.

Even in my current state I was able to gape in awe at the pure beauty of this place.

The buildings surrounding us were domed with giant windows, so that you might gaze the many fountains and sculptures that lied sprawled throughout the town.

"This place is like nothing I've ever seen before," I remarked.

"I hope you mean that in a good way," replied the captain with a small chuckle.

"Yes, in a very good way."

We made our way through the town until we reached the the White Palace. If it was even possible the palace was even more of a sight than the rest of the kingdom. It was constructed of white marble and had intricate designs carved throughout it. We entered and the captain immediately began barking out orders for a room to be made ready and for a healer to be fetched. Who I assumed to be a servant helped me out of the cart and began leading me away.

"Wait, where will Hatter and Rabbit be going?" I asked, whipping my head around to see them being gestured off as well.

"Don't worry miss Alice they are going to be attended to as well.

He lead me through what seemed like endless corridors, and the weakness nausea was beginning to creep back up again.

"Are we almost there?" I grumbled, putting an arm out to the wall to steady myself.

"Yes, your room will be on the next left." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room and helped me into a bed right before everything dimmed and I saw no more.

I shot awake when a strong fragrance was waved beneath my nose.

"Sorry dear, you were out like a light and I couldn't seem to wake you by any other means. The magic we used to rid you of the bandersnatch's poison was quite powerful so it was no surprise that it would have knocked you out." A woman adjourned in a white cloak said.

I sat up and took notice how easy and painless it was, when yesterday it had been unbearable.

"You have magic users here?" I asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we? Now tell me how do you feel?"

"I feel...I feel fine, amazing actually."

"Excellent then get out of bed so I can get you ready to meet the King."

"How is the King, and the Queen for that matter?" I asked, smiling fondly at the memory of the kind rulers that I had met long ago.

The woman's face paled and she waved a hand to gesture me out of bed so that she could begin running a comb through my tangled curls.

"The White King and Queen may they rest in peace, succumbed to a sickness that no herb or magic could heal. I am sad to say that they both passed a year ago."

"That's horrible," I whispered, eyes downcast.

"Yes, it was quite tragic, fortunately the White Court was not left without a ruler. Their son Esmond has proved to be an fair and just King."

"I never knew they had a son. I don't remember seeing him the last time I was in Wonderland."

I winced as she roughly tugged the comb through a knot in my hair.

"That's probably due to the fact that during Queen Red's reign, he was hid away for his own protection."

Before I could respond, she stepped back and strode towards the door, her heels clicking on the tile.

"Stay here, I'm going to fetch you something to wear that doesn't look like its been through war and back."

As soon as she was gone I raised my arm and ran my fingers over smooth, unmarred skin, surprised to see that the scars were no more.

"I should know by now not to be surprised by anything in Wonderland," I chided to myself.

Minutes later the woman in white returned with a dress of the same color.

She moved to help me into it but I raised a hand and said I was more than capable of dressing myself.

Once I was dressed I examined myself in a nearby mirror. The dress had laced sleeves that cut into a v shape at the wrist, and a hem that reached the floor. The neckline was modest, which I appreciated.

I turned back to the woman. "I never got your name."

She raised her chin, "Elspeth."

"That's a very pretty name," I complimented.

"Well that's enough chatter for now, let us be off." Without waiting for a response she turned and began making her way out into the corridor. With a quick glance around I found a a pair of white flats and slipped into them before hurrying to catch up.

When we reached the entrance to the throne room I was greeted by Rabbit dashing to me and wrapping his arms around my legs.

"Oh Alice I'm so relieved to see that you are alright!"

"Yes Alice is well, so may we go now?" Hatter directed towards Elspeth, walking up behind Rabbit with his arms crossed.

"The King wanted an audience with Alice, as for the rest of you I don't know if you're needed," she replied curtly.

"We will be joining her then so I can ensure that it is a swift visit." Hatter glared, his tone daring her to challenge him on this.

"Very well,I will go and see if his majesty is ready for you" she bit out, a nerve twitching in her jaw.

Once Elspeth had left I turned my attention to Hatter. "How is your arm?" I asked my gaze roaming over his seemingly normal shoulder.

"A bit of the healer's magic fixed it as if it was nothing more than a scratch. I didn't thank them of course as it's the White Court's fault that I was injured to begin with."

"I'm sorry it's my fault you were hurt; they were after me."

"Yes, well lets just get this ridiculous meeting over with so we can get you back home before you cause any more chaos," he returned coldly.

"I'm not leaving Hatter and you cannot make me!" I said forcefully, narrowing my eyes.

Hatter raised pointed a finger and opened his mouth to reply when Elspeth returned, putting an end to whatever tangent he had been about to begin.

"He will see you now, follow me please."

We trailed behind her to the double doors of the throne room that swooshed open of their own accord to allow us entrance.

The throne room was as I remembered it, with arched pillars lining each side of the room, with a glass ceiling that allowed you to glimpse the blue sky and clouds that loomed above it. Portraits of former kings and queens hung from the walls, their faces serious and stern. The only thing that was not the same was that only one of the marbled thrones was occupied, the other vacant. The man in the throne had pale blonde hair that brushed his shoulders and framed his pale but handsome face. He was dressed in all white, with a cloak enveloping him and a heavy silver crown upon his head.

"Your Majesty may I present to you, Alice Liddell and her companions." Elspeth announched stopping a generous distance from the King and curtsying.

"We don't even get the pleasure of being named, how nice" Hatter grumbled under his breath but apparently still loud enough for the King to hear as his lips spread into a grin.

"Please don't be offended for names are not required for the Mad Hatter and his loyal companion the White Rabbit!" The King said in a smooth voice.

Not intimidated by the powerful figure in front of him Hatter replied with, "I would prefer you address me by my given name and not some insulting title created by ignorant Wonderlanders."

Shocked by the way Hatter had addressed the King Rabbit's eyes widened and he instantly apologized for his rather direct friend. "Please forgive him Your majesty he is still rather sour after his earlier misfortune in the woods."

The King raised a hand, "no worries Rabbit, and I apologize Mr. Hatter."

Finally, the King's startling bright blue eyes fell on me and he pushed to his feet and stepped forward. "And you must be Alice Liddell, the savior of Wonderland!"

Taking my hand in his he raised it to press a kiss to the back of it. Although I knew it to only be a greeting I blushed slightly nonetheless my gaze shooting nervously over to Hatter only to see him frowning slightly.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Your Majesty."

He slowly released my hand saying, "please, call me Esmond."

I nodded as he turned to Elspeth. "You may leave now."

Once Elspeth had left he continued. "I suppose you're curious as to why I had you brought here and I assure you it was for no other reason than to meet you; my parents spoke highly of you."

My face fell. "It is was a privilege to have known them and I am so sorry for your loss."

His eyes never left mine and he gave a small nod. "Thank you, their deaths are a loss for Wonderland indeed, especially during this dark time."

This got my attention. "If you don't mind me asking...Esmond, do you know what is going on here? Hatter mentioned that the Red Queen's scepter had been stolen."

"I do not believe it has been stolen, but rather reclaimed," he replied solemnly.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

He took a deep breath before explaining. "There have been sightings around Wonderland of what people describe to be...The Red Queen. The last sighting was at her palace."

I wavered and involuntarily took a step back. "That's not possible, she's dead; her heart turned to ash in my hand!" I turned towards Hatter for confirmation but he only shook his head and chuckled.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive for bringing Alice here; you want her to rid Wonderland of the Red Queen once more."

The King's eyes narrowed. "Do not presume to know my intentions Hatter. I would never dream of asking Alice to risk her life again; if anything I wish to offer her sanctuary at my court until my soldiers have defeated the Red Queen. Although if you wished to go confront the Red Queen I would not object," he added with a small quirk of his lips.

Not oblivious to the rising tension, I interrupted. "While I do not understand how it is possible that the Red Queen has returned, I feel it is my duty to fix my previous mistake and defeat her for good this time."

This clearly did not please Esmond as he frowned and immediately began to object.

"My dear Alice, such a sacrifice is not necessary. Please, I insist that you stay here with me until the matter is dealt with!"

Before I could reply Hatter interjected. "As Alice is not a citizen of your court or even a native of Wonderland for that matter, it ultimately is her decision whether she goes or stays."

Silence fell as the King let Hatter's words sink in, his expression annoyed at the realization that Hatter was right.

I broke the silence with my declaration. "While I thank you for the offer your majesty, I must decline. If the Red Queen roams again then I must be the one to stop her. I _will_ save Wonderland!"


End file.
